


Frozen Oceans

by archergirl14



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archergirl14/pseuds/archergirl14
Summary: A prince cursed with the power of ice, and a mermaid princess who dreams of one day walking on land. Who said love doesn't have a strange way of creeping up on you...





	Frozen Oceans

##  **__**

Prologue: Last Goodbyes

Gray watched as the shoreline of Fiore got smaller and smaller, this would be his mother's last voyage. It was tradition to sail out to sea when one of the royal family died, it was to send them on their last adventure into the afterlife. He felt a weight on his arm and looked down, his younger brother Lyon was clinging to him while rubbing his watery eyes, as he too watched the shore vanish from view with his brother. Gray didn't know why but the tears just wouldn't come, he knew he felt sadness but at the same time he felt cold and dead inside.

He took in a deep breath of the sea air before looking over at his father, who was perched next to the glass coffin containing their mother and his deceased wife. Silver Fullbuster was a fierce man and ruled with an iron fist, it was only his wife that had tempered his spirits. At the moment the man looked pitiful and not like the man he knew growing up, it just made the atmosphere on the ship even more depressing.

Gray looked to the sky and his eyes widened, they were sailing right into a storm of all things. Why wasn't anyone paying attention to the weather, _blast it all!_ He thought as he shook off his brother and ran for the helm to everyone's surprise, he gripped it firmly before yelling at everyone on board. "Strap yourself down and hang on to something, we're heading right into a storm!" People panicked running every which way, thank the Gods that Lyon ran for him instead of acting like a damn idiot like everyone else.

Gray shoved a dagger into place keeping the helm sailing straight, he turned and grabbed Lyon before gripping a line of rope and tying him into place. "Stay put kiddo." He yelled over the crashing waves that kept hitting the ship, before rushing back to the helm knowing full well the dagger wouldn't hold for long. Once he had it, he gripped his own line and tied himself to the helm, once he was secure, he looked around while trying to keep a tight grip on the wheel.

A particularly nasty wave swept over them all, he heard a yell before seeing both his mother's body and father being flung overboard. "Dad!" People closest to the king tried to grab for him but none made purchase before it was too late, the king didn't even reach out for help just clung to the glass coffin containing his wife. _Damned fool!_ Was the only thought that crossed Gray's mind as he tried to steer through the storm, _is the king of the Alvarez sea angry with us or did our voyage just have seriously bad timing._

** _(Meanwhile under the Alvarez Sea)_ **

King Zeref cried out in anguish at the news of his queen's death, by the hands of a human no less. The sea raged along with him, this day he would bring hell on the sea to any that entered his waters. Four of the five princesses clung to each other and cried, the youngest Juvia chose to seclude herself away from everyone to mourn her mother.

"My king, there's a ship on your sea containing what remains of the human royal family of Fiore." Ultear the king's seer who was really a witch said as she held in a smile, she showed him her crystal ball with a view of a struggling Prince Gray at the helm of the ship. The king's eyes blazed red and he lifted his trident above his head, his black merman tail swishing angrily below him.

"I shall place this curse of ice on this boy till the day it tarnishes his soul beyond recognition and dies, it will only be stabilized if he makes peace with my sea." A black light shot forth from Zeref's trident and straight for the water's surface, and the ship resting upon it's raging waters.

** _(Back with the ship above)_ **

Gray cursed as his arm started to feel like it was being burned, he lifted his sleeve to view a blackening tattoo imprinting itself onto his skin. His next breath felt like he was breathing out ice vapor, unbeknownst to everyone else on the ship where he gripped the helm it started to freeze over. Gray tried to calm his racing heart which he found out was speeding up the freeze, once he steadied his heart rate the ice began to recede. _What the hell is happening to me?_ Soon after he was struck with the burning tattoo the waters began to calm as if the mark was what placated it, Gray quickly pulled down his sleeve to hide the evidence of whatever was afflicting him.

He untied himself from the helm and ran over to the port side of the ship in search of his father, but when he looked over the side he was no where to be found. Lyon came up beside him having untied himself from the ship as well, it wasn't long before the king's adviser Ur followed to confirm that their father was lost to the sea.

"Young Prince even though you are only fifteen years of age it seems you are now in charge of what your father has built, it won't be for a few years till you have your coronation as king of Fiore." Ur said sadly as she nudged his shoulder in comfort of what he'd lost this day, it was the only comfort she could give, for he was not a very social or open person when it came to feelings.

"So be it." Gray stated without an ounce of emotion, people could feel a literal chill in the air at his words. He turned from the port side totally ignoring Lyon for the first time in ages and disappeared back into his cabin.

** _(Back Under the Alvarez Sea in a Dark Abyss)_ **

Ultear laughed to herself as she returned to her hidden layer, "Stupid king believing that the so-called queen was killed by a human, when it was really ME!" The stupid wench was getting on her nerves with that blasted goody two-shoes routine of hers. Now the king on the other hand, his heart was darkening by the day, she couldn't wait till the day it took him over completely. Then she could kill him and get ahold of his magic trident, then she'd be queen of the Sea.

"Now how to get rid of the stupid royal brats, maybe that cursed boy could be of some use in the future." She could tell that the four older daughters were angry and sad about what she'd told the king about humans, but the youngest little Juvia, held no such ill will since she knew nothing of the circumstances. In fact, she was infatuated with the surface world and everything it holds dear. "Eh, it may take a few years but I can work with it."

** _(In the Royal Chambers of Princess Juvia)_ **

Juvia may only be a guppy but she was a rather curious girl by nature, and very easy going when it came to life under the sea. Her only real friends were the creatures of the ocean, and her mom, but she was gone and no one would tell her how she died. She sat on her shell bed her beautiful arctic blue tail curled into her small arms, her azure locks floated in front of her face as if to hide the tears that fell from her sapphire blue eyes.

Unknown to anyone but the deceased queen, the magic inside Juvia was quite strong that she didn't require an object to control it like her father. Magic was quite common under the sea, but not so on land for its scared people that didn't quite understand it. There were tales of a powerful witch that roamed the seas granting that which merfolk wanted most at a price, but it was just a fairy tale to most.

The idea that it was real always existed at the back of Juvia's mind, and that maybe one day a wish dear to her heart could be granted by such a person. Juvia's eyes lifted to a secret box on her rock shelf which contained something precious to her, and something her father wouldn't approve of. A human's music box that she found exploring a sunken ship, her mother had thought it beautiful and encouraged her to love humans and the surface world.

So, she'd took her mother's thoughts to heart, and her wish was one day to leave the sea as a human for she just wasn't happy within it any longer. Not without her mother anyway. Juvia sighed before swimming to the box and opening it, inside were two humans doing what was called dancing. She wound it slightly before a beautiful melody filled the air in her chamber, she smiled slightly when it came to an end. It seemed that only things like this could make her happy now, she closed the lid as if closing the door to her current life in the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this idea just came to me and I just needed to write it down, not sure when the next chapter will be done but this is what I have so far. I also have ideas for that next two chapters written down on paper so it shouldn't be too long before another chapter is released so please be patent with me.
> 
> _\- archergirl14_


End file.
